The Path I Have Picked
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: Will Naruto pick the right path before it is to late, or will he end up going down the wrong path? Can anyone stop him if he does or can someone give him the right path to fallow?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto is the son of Kakashi Hatake and Yuna which he married once Naruto was four years old. Kakashi sensei used Naruto as the new born baby to seal the nine year demon fox Kyuubi inside of him. At the time Kakashi hated his sensei for doing that to his son but later he realize it had to be done to save the village but he really does wish the village would stop treating him like a demon, because he should be treat like a human no he should be treated like the hero that is the reason this village is still alive.

His wife and him has watched Naruto grow from born to now. Naruto is now 12 years old and about be a genin which he hates because to Naruto, he should be anbu or least a jouin because his father has trained Naruto. He was trained in order to use jutsu and fighting also he trained Naruto in how to use his family white color chakra.

Naruto mother Yuna is not a shinobi because she was a dancer when Kakashi met her in a club inside of the rain village and now she works with Hana Inuzuka at the vet place. She love animals and taking care of them. Yuna has long blonde silk like hair that goes down to her lower back with two beautiful blue eyes. She has a great chest and long sexy legs.

We find Naruto sleeping in class again but today not just a normal day. That was because this is day he is put on a genin team, which he really hates because he thinks he should just skip the rank genin because of his training by his father but the Hokage will not let him skip ranks. Which is making Naruto pissed but because of that he doesn't care about staying up in class and when Iruka sees him sleeping he walks over to him and yells in his ear to wake him up.

Naruto looks at Iruka and looks at the wall also Naruto is wearing a face mask like his father and a crimson shirt and a black pair of pants but on his back is a ninjato that was used by his father and before his father it was use by his grandfather that was known as white fang.

"Team seven Sasuke, Sakura , Shiva and your sensei is Kakashi Hatake" Once Iruka said that Sakura yelled out that she on her lover team but Sasuke just looked and smirk at Shiva which by doing so get a kick right into the gut by Naruto that sent him into the wall just as his father and Kurenai are walking in.

"Why did you do that to Sasuke Naru-kun?" Kurenai asked him using her nickname for him which made him blush.

"He had a smirk on when he found out Shiva was on his team but by the look of the smirk he was thinking doing things to your little sister so I kicked him into the wall." Naruto get done saying as he walked to her and his father.

"Thank you Naruto-kun for doing that." Shiva said to him because she had the same ideas that Naruto did when she seen Sasuke smirking on her and for the main fact is that she hates Sasuke. But she thinks she may like Naruto but the thing is Naruto likes older women so she believes that she has no chance but she's not going to give up not one bit.

"Team 8 is made of Hinata. Shino and Kiba and your sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi" Once he get done talking Naruto said to them "You're lucky to have a beautiful sensei like her." That make Kurenai blush a deep red but was smiling because of how sweet Naruto is to her.

"Naruto meet your team on the roof now and don't be late" The teacher said to him but once he get done Naruto left in a wave of flame to the roof.

Once Naruto get onto the roof he sees two women and four dogs but he knows not to call them just dogs because they are part of Inuzuka clan. He looks at the young women first she had long brown hair and black eyes that look so beautiful he come close to just staring at her, she has nice chest also she has a chuunin vast on also a white t-shirt under her vast.

He was wondering why a chuunin was here but he then notices her long sexy legs that she had a pair black pant on. She has three brown fur dogs with her but then he moved his sights to the older women that was in jouin gear which Naruto guess that she was his sensei and she had the same mark meaning that she was a Inuzuka but she has spiky brown hair like the other woman.

But also she had black eyes and a great chest and long sexy legs to Naruto both of the women would make him happy if he had a chance to date them, yes Naruto looks at all older women but he get turns down every time because two reason one is his age and other Kyuubi.

She only had one dog with her but her dog was bigger than the three others but also the fur of the dog was black and had a one eye because other one was gone but the eye area is cover by black leather.

"Yo." Naruto said to them once he walked up to them.

"Don't tell me that you act like your father Naruto Hatake." The older woman asked him.

"Let's see, am I a pervert? No and am I late for everything? No but I do wear this face mask and use a ninjato but beside that only things that I do the same as him is jutsu that mostly all." He replied back to the older woman.

"It's good to hear that you're not a pervert." The younger woman said to him causing Naruto to wonder what she would of done if he did say he was one.

"How come this team has a chuunin, genin and a jouin also we short one teammate?" He asked the two women.

"It looks like you're a smart one after all." Young women said to him but he just looks at her.

"First let's get know each other then I will tell you two why." They both nodded to her and she started to talk about. "My name is Tsume Inuzuka and my likes are Kuromaru that right beside me and my clan that I love. My dislikes are perverts and people that hurt women and my hobby is taking care of my clan. My dream is to find myself a new mate one da.y" She then looked over at the other woman.

"My name is Hana Inuzuka and my likes are my three friends here and my clan. My dislikes are perverts and people who hurt women and animals and my hobby is taking care of animal at the vet place that clan owns and I like working with Yuna Hatake. My dreams one day find a mate for myself."

"My name is Naruto Hatake and my likes are my summoning because Pakkun is fun to talk with and my family but my most thing I like I talking to beautiful older women and my dislikes are most of this village for hating me because of what inside of me and think of me as a demon and my hobby is training and training and talking to beautiful woman but also talking to beautiful older women wait did I just said that? Anyway my dream is well I don't have one right now." Once he got done talking he was looking at the women who had wired faces on.

"What wrong?" He asked them.

"You most really like talking to older women and is it because of their bodies?" Hana asked him wanting to know if he really was a pervert after all.

"Not just their bodies it's because they're not fan girls and they're smart but also kind and not being like fan girls that look after one person just because he has a bloodline because to me bloodlines mean shit."

"I think we both glad that you don't just go after older women because of their bodies right Hana-chan?" After Hana mother said that she nodded to her but Naruto just shakes his head.

"Can you tell us why this team is set up like this now Tsume-sama?" That made her blush a shades few of red because of the Sama at end of her name because only ones do that are in her clan, she wasn't used to it by someone outside of her clan.

"Thanks for calling me that but you don't have to." She replied back to him, he just nods his head to her. He didn't mind calling her that but if she didn't want him to then it was fine either way.

"Ok Tsume-chan." That made her blush few more shades, this kid was really getting to her in a good way.

"Mother why you blushing?" Her daughter started to tease her but she just looks at her evilly because she didn't want be teased by her daughter like this.

"I don't know why you mother blushing Hana-chan'? That made her blush just likes her mother but her mother has a chance to get pay back on her daughter for few seconds ago.

"Look who is blushing now Hana-chan?" Her mother teased her back but Hana just gives her mother a evil look back.

"Anyway this team is just something their thrown together because of short notice and for the fact that you don't get alone with Sasuke they had change your teams around." Naruto just shakes his shoulders at that because he really hates that ass; nothing was going change his mind ont hat because Sasuke in his mind was just a asshole.

"I don't care if he lives or dies. Anyway how we the chuunin test go for me? Can I just solo it? He replied to back to his new sensei but she just looks at him like he was crazy.

"You think you can solo it? Pup you really think that?' She replied back to him in a teasing tone of voice.

"Yea because Anko-chan told me this year is going be three things first a writing test then free for all and you have go into the woods to get to the tower but first you most get have a heaven scroll and a earth one but you only get one so you have fight a other team to get there, I plan on taking down my father team and see how he trains them but I made him promise me two things. One he not let asshole use his bloodline to copy jutsus that he has to learn them the hard way and other one is no matter what he is not allowed to teach Sasuke the chidori." Naruto said back to the two women.

"Why would you tell your own tou that he can't teach one of his students that move"? Hana said to him because she didn't understand why he would do that or why his tou would agree to being told what to do.

"First if he had that kind of jutsu and vs. a leaf ninja he would kill them in order to just get a win, trust me and if you don't ask your brother because he come close death because Sasuke. He wanted to show everyone that he was strong and so he tried giving him a death blow which I stop him. I kicked him into wall that day and also today I did the same thing because he giving Shiva dirty looks and that earn him a kick from me." He said back to the two women he was looking at but Tsume was thankful that he did save his foolish son's life back then.

"I guess I should thank you for helping my son" Naruto just looks at her because she didn't need to thank him like that.

"You don't need to thank me and I would do it again if a beautiful woman like you would be happy that I did." He said back flirting with her which made her blush little bit more but Naruto was having time of his life making two women blush like this.

"Looks like someone coming here." Once she get done saying that team 8 and Shiva was next to them now.

"Why are you hanging around my sister and mom dope?" Kiba asked Naruto in mad tone of voice.

"Getting ready kick your ass again?" Naruto replied with a smirk as he mocks Kiba but Kiba just getting madder.

"He is on our team little brother so you need to get use to seeing him around us." She told her brother in a sisterly tone of voice.

"Yes you going be seeing me around you beautiful mother and beautiful sister and you better get used to it." Once he said that he get two blushing women looking at him and a really pissed off Kiba.

"I'M GOING TO KISS YOU, WHY YOU!' Kiba yelled at him but Naruto just smirks again the looks at his teammates.

"I guess I take my leave but where are we meeting tomorrow?" He asked his teammates he looks at their eyes again before he sees her lips move to talk.

"Meet the both of us in front of are clan house; you know where it is right?" Naruto nods his head but comes up with an evil idea before he leaves.

"Before I go take this so you have a good day." He said to them as he kissed both of them on the cheek which pissed off a enrage Kiba ever more. Once he get done he left in a wave of fire leaving behind a enrage boy and a Hinata that is sad that she seen the boy she loves kiss someone else cheek and Kurenai and Shiva didn't get shocked by it because well they know how Naruto acts around older women but Shino didn't not give a damn. Both Hana and Tsume had a deep red blush on their faces.

"You'll get use to him and his flirting so you don't worry about that." Kurenai told them before she looks at where Naruto used to be at.

"Like you did Kurenai-chan?" Hana said to her with a smirk on her face but Kurenai had got used to it and sometimes she even flirts back to him, she knows the real reason why he does it.

"Yes like I get use to it but he does it to cover his own pain by flirting with women, that just his way of doing it I don't know why." She told them before closing her eyes and wishing Naruto could let himself heal his pain.

"What do you mean Kurenai-chan?" She asked her friend wondering what she means by that because why would he heal his pain? What kind of pain did he have that he had to hide it like this..

"Why don't you go and find out? He should be at the stone for the people that are killed in battle." She said back to her before leaving them to go back to her home.

"Let's go see." Once she said that they both left leaving everyone behind but their dogs.

"He just became a shinobi why would he go there? It doesn't make any sense at all." She asked her mother.

"We will find out once we get there, don't you think?" She said back to her daughter in a calm voice, she did want to know as well but she didn't to worry her daughter like that.

Once both of them get to the stone both of them see Naruto looking at it. Hana walks up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder but that jus stocked Naruto a lot.

"Why are you two here?" He said with a worried tone in his voice but Tsume was wondering why there was worried in his tone of voice.

"We get little worried about you and but tell us why are you here?" She asked to him in a caring voice.

"Just am, is it wrong of me to be here?" Once he gets done saying that he jumped into a tree then start going to the training grounds.

"He thinks he can get away just like that?" She told her mother.

"You just want to fallow little Naruto don't you?" Her mother teased her.

"No more than you do" She teased her mother back.

"Why would I care? I'm how much older than him?" She said back trying to hide the fact that she is little worried about Naruto.

"Let's just fallow him before his trail get cold." She said back to her mother but she knows that her mother is trying to hide it.

Once they get up to Naruto they see a lot of burned trees and ground marks. But also one big fucking ass holes in the ground and into rocks and stone. The see Naruto on the ground passed out because of how hard he was training himself.

"It looks like he over did it little don't you think so?' Hana asked/said to her mother.

"YOU THINK THIS IS A LITTLE! LOOK AROUND YOU IT LOOKS LIKE A WAR JUST HAPPEBED!" She yelled at her daughter because she can't believe her daughter thinks this is a little bit.

"So you are worried about him, I was right wasn't i?" She replied with a smirk on her face.

"Damn you." She replied back to her.

"Let's get him back to clan so he doesn't get a cold." Once she said that her mother nodded to her and picked him up.

Few hours later at the clan house Naruto wake up but before he opens his eyes he tries remembering what happened.

_Flash back at the training grounds_.

_Naruto just get to the training grounds and was thinking about his lost love. _

"_I can't stop getting stronger because I have to be stronger in order kept everyone I care about safe." He said to himself._

"_I failed to save you because I wasn't a shinobi and couldn't be by your side on missions and I going made that snake fear pay one of these days." He kept talking to himself._

_Naruto starts making shadow clones which he made 20 of them. Once he gets done making his shadow clones he told half of them to do tree walking and other half to do water walking. Once they starting doing the things he told them to do he started to make a chidori which he put into the ground and start too moved as he burning the ground. _

_As he training he remembers times that he had with his love and he couldn't take it anymore because his flirting with women is just a way to block the pain he is in. More he remembers her the harder he trains to the point where he makes 100 shadow clones to fight against. The clones that he just made do a hanger on them to look like the snake asshole that killed her. He started to fight the clones. Once he gets done beating the clones with jutsus and hand to hand he then falls to the ground._

"Damn, _is this really all that I have? Dammit I need to get stronger." As he yelled out tears come down his face. _

"_I won't let him live! He took you away from me!" As he slows passes out tears coming down his face faster._

_Flash back end._

He opens to his eye see that one he inside a room that as blue colored walls but the thing that shock he more was there his head was it was onto of Tsume chest.

"What in the hell going on!" He yelled and she opened her eyes.

"About time you woke up, you took forever." She said to him with a smile on her face.

"Why am I like this? On you? How come?" He asked her as fast as he could.

"I thought I would get you back for making me blush and I think it just did." Once she get done saying that she started to giggle.

"Ok but why am I here?" Naruto asked as he gets up from the bed.

"Because we found you passed out in the training grounds and so we carried you here so you won't catch a cold." Tsume said back to him.

"Thank you Tsume-kun." He said as he start going to the door of the room.

"You're welcome and why don't you stay for dinner?" She asked him which he just looks back because he would like to eat something right now.

"Sure if you don't mind about me staying for dinner?" He asked back to her because he didn't know if it was really ok for him to stay like this.

"Don't worry and Hana-chan is a great cook." She said back to him in a calm voice.

"Maybe I'll go help her made food then." He said back in a cheerful voice then walked outside the door and headed to what looks like the kitchen

"Hana-chan can I help you?' He asked her.

"Sure if you really want to, but you don't have to." She replied back to her. "_So he cooks to? Bad Hana bad Hana."_

"Yea I really do." He said back to her in a calm voice.

After about hour of talking and cooking dinner was done and everyone was sitting eating but they stop when Hana asked Naruto something.

"Who was she?" Hana asked him in a caring voice.

"Her name was Motoko Mitarashi and she was Anko sister, the Snake asshole killed her. I blame myself for her death because I couldn't save her because one I wasn't there because I just become a shinobi so that why I wasn't with her when it happen but the other reason is if I was stronger then maybe just maybe I would be on her team and could have save her." Naruto said has he lower his head.

"Ever if you did get on her team you couldn't save her because she was attack by one of the three strongest shinobis in the world that came from this village." Tsume said to him trying to cheer him up.

"Thanks but I just need get stronger before I can stop blaming myself. I will not let anyone die when I with them." He said back to them with eyes that mean he not joking around.

"I guess Naruto-kun going made sure I don't get hurt?" Hana asked as she rubbed her head against his neck which made him blush a deep red.

"I got a good idea, Naruto-kun why don't you stay over tonight?" Hana asked him.

"Why do you want me to do that?" He asked her back.

"Yea why do you Hana?" Her mother added her words into it. "_Mhm maybe no bad Tsume he is too young for me."_

"Because it's getting late and I don't want to find out that he get hurt on the way home and also this way he can't be late for the team meeting tomorrow". Hana replied with a blush on her face. _"Also I want spent more time with him."_

"Ok then I'll stay if it stops you from worrying Hana-chan." He said back to her but she just looks at him and comes up with a good idea.

"Thank you and let's go to my room to talk for a little while." Once she get done talking Naruto nodded to her and fallowed Hana to her room.

Once they get inside of her room she closed the door behind them and sat down on her bed.

"How are you feeling Naruto-kun?" She asked him in a caring tone of voice.

"I feel better and thank you for asking." He replied back with a true smile on his face.

"Tomorrow your first mission and don't worry it's not going be a dumb d rank mission it most likely be at least a rank c at most." She said to him as she walked next to him.

"That good to hear and I hope we can pull it off." He replied back to her.

They talked about tons of things into the night but Hana fall asleep on the ground and Naruto picked her up and put her on her bed then put her covers on her but he didn't notice that Tsume was watching him with a smile. _".He really is a kind person"_

Naruto walked out and notice Tsume was close by so he walked to her.

"Hello Tsume-chan." Naruto said to her.

"Hello Naruto-kun and I hate to say this but you have to share a room with me because other rooms are being used right now." Once she get done saying that Naruto blushed but nodded to her.

"Then come this way." She lead him to her room and their walked in. Tsume start getting undressed which Naruto couldn't stop himself from watching but when Tsume notice him looking she smirk then though. _"He does have a little side of being a pervert after all."_

"Are you going to watch me get changed Naruto-kun?" She asked him which he blushed then turned around. When Tsume get done she was just in a see-thrown shirt with no bra and a black pair of panties.

Once they get into the bed Naruto was a deep shade of red. Her thoughts were _"Ahah it funny teasing him like this." _But Naruto thoughts were a lot different than hers. _"Dammit why does she have to wear that dammit don't look don't look." _Naruto just kept on looking but little bit later he fall asleep next to her. "

Naruto woke up when he start to feel something jumping on him. When he opens his eyes he sees Hana three dogs onto of him and licking his face. He puts his hand on their head and rubs them.

"Hello there." He said to the three dogs.

"They most really like you Naru-kun." Hana said to him as she sits down on the bed.

"What time is it Hana-chan?" He asked back to the woman that sitting next to him.

"It's time for Breakfast." She said back to him with a smile on her face.

"Thanks for helping me Hana-chan." He said as he gets up from the bed then hugs her which makes her blush a little.

"You don't need to thank me Naru-kun". She said back to him as their start to walk to the dinner room to eat their breakfast.

Once everyone gets done eating Kiba left to meet his team and Tsume was looking at Naruto.

"It's time for your first mission." Tsume said to him with a smile.

"That good to hear." He replied back in a calm voice.

"Let's get going to the Hokage Tower then." Hana said with her three dogs behind her.

At the Hokage office team 11 was waiting for a mission.

"I am going to give you a rank c mission. The mission is taking out some bandies that are attacking a nearby village." Hokage said to them.

"Yes, Hokage-sama and where this village at?" Tsume asked him.

"Here the map that you find them out and you should go to village first to found out info on the bandies." the Hokage said to them as he gave Tsume the map.

"Goodbye Hokage-sama." She said to him as Tsume and her team left the office.

"Good luck Naruto." He said after their left the office.

About ten hours later their close to the village but their had to stop for the night because moving at dark when you know their bandies that maybe some shinobis with them that it's best to rest first.

"Naruto-kun how are you feeling?" Tsume asked him with a little bit of worrying about him in her voice.

"I fine and you don't need to worry about me." He said back to her that made her blush because he notice that she was little worried about him.

"Hana-chan and Tsume-chan what's the plan once we get inside the village?" He asked his two women teammates.

"We gather info on the bandies and see if they have any shinobis with them." Hana said to him.

"If they have Shinobis with them we should find out what rank of missing shinobi there are." Naruto said back to them which he gets a nod from them.

"You're a smart little pup." Tsume said back to him.

"Can I ask something Naru-kun?" Hana said to him with little bit of shyness in her tone of voice.

"Sure Hana-chan." He replied back with his normal calm voice.

"You said that you like talking to Pakkun who is he?" She asked him in the same Shyness tone of voice.

"Pakkun is the summon that my father gave me" He said to her.

"You mean Little Pakkun the shinobi dog summoning that your father uses?" Tsume asked to him which he just nodded to her trying not to remember last night.

"Let's turn in because it's getting late." He said to his teammates as he sets up the tent that they're going to share. Once he get done he goes inside and lays down but when he see Hana and Tsume go inside the tent he blushes a deep crimson color because Tsume only in a pair of blue panties with no bra and Hana in black bra and pink panties.

"Why you dressed like that?" Naruto asked with little blood coming from his nose which made both women giggle at him.

"Because this is how we sleep and don't you like the sight?" Tsume teased him. _"I love doing this to him."_

"Let's just go to sleep" He replied back to the close of being nude women. _"Damn women."_

When Naruto finally get to sleep after all the looks he was giving them. The morning come and Naruto get up but he notices both of them still sleeping so he made a note for them and put it on middle of Tsume breast. He started to head for the village to get info.

Once he gets to the village after a hour of walking he see that the village is a normal size one and look like it been attack few times. The gate was burned and the walls around it. He starts to walk to the person house that hires him to kill the bandies for the village.

He knocks on the house and when it opened it was a man that around his late 50s with short gray hair and behind him was a woman around 21 and two little kids that around five or six.

"You hired shinobis?" He asked him and he nodded.

"Where is your team little kid?" The man said to him wondering why he was alone.

"I come here early before them to get info on the bandies." He said to them.

"I see and I tell you what I know." The man said back to Naruto in a calm voice.

After about hour of listening to him talk Naruto found that where he can find them and that there is some shinobis with him. Naruto thanked the them for the info and headed to the spot where they should be but on the way their he bumps into a person that was little bit older than him he had a mask on his face that covered his full face but it look like anbu mask which was wired but he had short red hair.

"Sorry about tha.t" Naruto said to him in a calm voice

"It's ok and what your name?" He asked Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki and what yours?" Naruto asked back to the person.

"My name is Emanyeru Kouseitan and it nice to meet you but I have to go now" He said back to Naruto. ( Emanyeru Kouseitan its my friend chara and I Hope he likes how I use him after all he wanted me to put him in)

"Me too" he replied back.

Naruto started to head out of the village to the area he was told that the people he had to kill are at. When he gets closer to the area two men jump down from the tress. Their both are in black clothes and have chains and claws.

"Who are you?" Naruto yelled at them as he pulled his ninjato from his back.

"We are the demon brothers and your not going to leave here alive" One of the demon brother said to him.

"Your right one of us is going to die but I'm the one that going to live this and walk away" Naruto said as he charged the demon brothers head on. "_I can't let myself die not before I kill that snake asshole!"_

The demon brother on the right come at him first with his claw Naruto dodge to the right of him and did a side step around the 2nd demon brother after doing so he made a chidori and aim it right at the demon brother heart but Naruto missed his heart and get his right arm that he cut off by hitting it with the chidori. The demon brother then start to yell in pain but his brother tried to cut Naruto neck with his claw but Naruto dodge it but it cut his neck little bit that was which bleeding now.

"I'm going to kill you! Die little blonde brat!" The demon brother with one arm yelled out as he charge Naruto from the east and his brother charge at him from the north. Naruto start doing hand sighs when he get done he yelled out Body of flames. Naruto whole body start to have fire on it that stop demon brothers attack but then Naruto did few more _"I can't die here!"_

"Flame Ring!" After Naruto yelled that out a ring of flame come out of his body and burned the demon brother that had one arm to the point that he was now on his legs yelling in pain because of the burns on his body, Naruto that was about half way out of charka because that two jutsu are high rank and took lot out of him. Naruto charge at the demon brother on that ground and took his head off with his blade when it hit his neck.

But because of him doing that he did not notice the other demon brother behind him that stabbed his claw hand into Naruto back on the right side. Naruto looked around as the claw start to dig into him harder but one he get out of the hold he was in he stabbed the demon brother in the arm then leg. Naruto was bleeding badly at this point but as his vision starts to fade he sees the demon brother charging at him in rage then.

Naruto thoughts right now are _"I will not die! I can't I won't I will not! _Naruto run at him he stabbed the demon brother in the chest just as the demon brother stabs him in the chest. Naruto puts fuuto into his blade then moves it to the right which the blades go through his body because of the fuuto chakra. Once his body hits the ground Naruto started to walk back to the village but fall down and as he falling he notice two people coming his way and he was hoping that it was not more shinobis. But once the two people come into view he found out that it was Tsume and Hana with their dogs. _"I guess this maybe the end? I was too weak I guess"_

Hana looks down at her and remember how their found out that he left on his own.

_Flashback._

_Hana slowly opens her see to found out that her mother still asleep but no Naruto in sight. When she starts looking Hana sees a note on her mother chest and then picked it up._

_She starts to read it._

_Dear Hana and Tsume._

_I am going to the village to find out info and to let you sleep in because you two look to peaceful to wake up. I meet up with you later at the village and make should you don't run into any shinobis._

_From Naruto._

_Once she gets done reading the note she started to shake her mother awake because she had to get her up fast._

"_What is it Hana?" She asked her daughter._

"_Naruto left to find info in the village." She said back to her mother._

"_Let's get moving then and fast we can't let that foolish gaki die now can we?" Hana looks at her mother and hopes they will find him in time._

_After hour of walking they get to the village and find the man that hired back which he tells them that he told Naruto where to find them so their just fallowed his trail but when they finally do find him he on the ground next to two die bodies._

_End flash back_

Naruto slowly starts to close his eyes as he thinks that they found him and maybe just in time to save him.

"Please Naruto-kun please hang in there!' Hana yelled at she run to him scared that he maybe died like this.

"He is one foolish pup, that what he is." Tsume said to her teammate dog which just nodded to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry not be updating stories. I be in and out of hospile for most of the time. Also I'm now studying for the army test. I going be studying for a long time so I going try to update the stories as I am studying.

Naruto opens his eyes and looks around where he is. He notices that he on a bed inside a room that most be a hotel room or something. He starts to get up as he sees Hana Dogs lying next to him. He slowly pats them on the head and their open their eyes to him.

Hana hears the Dogs walking around so she thought about seeing what is causing it. When she opens the door she sees Naruto awake and playing with them her thoughts was. _"He gets along with them so well but maybe"_

"Hello Hana-hime" He said to him which causes her to blush a deep red color.

"Don't hello me mister and what gets you the nerves to go off on your own" She said to him in a worried tone of voice.

"I'm sorry Hana-chan I just didn't want you or Tsume to get hurt and that why I did it" He said as he looks down at the ground.

"You have to get over that and let me and Hana help you" Tsume said at the doorway.

"My mother right because you blaming yourself for Motoko death, that your trying to take everything on your shoulders" She said to him as she caressing his cheek with her hand.

"We have a mission to do and let's go" He said to them.

"How are we going to find them with only us" Hana said to him.

"By summoning some help" He said back to her as he walked outside the room and covered his eyes with his hand so the sun doesn't hurt his eyes.

"You're going summon all of them?" Tsume asked him and he nodded.

Naruto bit his Thumb then did hand sighs for summon pack jutsu once he slammed his hand down on the ground seven dogs come out and on top of one of the dogs was Pakkun.

"Hey Naruto" He said to him.

"What's up Pakkun" He replied back to the little dog.

"None thing much but why have you summon the pack normally when you want to talk you just summon me" He asked him also he wondering why.

"We need find bandits in the area and they maybe shinobi and also we took care of the demon brothers" He said to him.

"No, we did not and Naruto did because he left us and went ahead" Hana said to Pakkun.

"You took out two missing shinobi named as the demon brothers by yourself that is something that is great because they're both rank c mission shinobis" Once he get done saying that both women are shocked that the demon brothers was that high in the ranks they thought the demon brother was just rank d.

"Let's go and find some Bandits" Pakkun yelled to the pack then start going into different ways. About hour later they see Pakkun running back to them.

"'I've found them and they two shinobi that Naruto age but also Zabuza the demon of mist he is a rank a missing shinobi and one of the seven swordsmen of the mist" When Pakkun get done he was looking at Naruto that didn't look worried both the women had little bit worrying on their faces.

"Let's go and lead the way Pakkun" He said to him.

"Are you sure about this kid?" He asked him but he just nodded to the little dog.

"Naruto don't fight Zabuza leave him to me" Tsume said to him.

"If he's winning then I'll step in to help you because I don't want him to hurt a beautiful woman" Once he said that Tsume blushed but was wondering why he was acting like this.

Once they get to the area they see a very tall man with no eyebrows and a big ass sword. Then the other one with a hunter shinobi mask on and the last one Naruto see and was shocked.

"Your part of the bandits!" Naruto yelled shocked because he was a boy that Naruto met long time ago.

"Yea and I'm sorry it has to end like this" As he said that he pulled out his blade which is a long katana that is white but the blade tip is black. Naruto pulled out his blade that he named after his grandfather white fang and once the blade was in his hand he channeled his white chakra into the blade.

"Hana you take the hunter and Tsume you get Mist demon and I'll take him down" Once he said that their start to fight.

With Naruto and Dark

Naruto charges at him with his blade and once he got close to him he tries hitting his side with his Katana but Dark blocked it and started to use a jutsu. Which he get done he started to shoot a fireball out from his hand which Naruto dodge then jumped into the air which he then did a air slide which means he jumped into the air then back flip once he about land on the ground he did a slide to slide right pass Dark which Naruto then stabbed him in the leg. He kicked Naruto in the face that sent him flying into a nearby tree.

"Why! Is it for the money that you raid the poor village over there!?" Naruto yelled/asked him.

"I just do it so I can find somewhere I can belong" He replied back to him.

"That bullshit you don't need to kill innocent people to find that!" Naruto yelled again to him.

Naruto started to do hand sighs and after there now was ten shadow clones that started to attack him. As he is fighting off the shadow clones he doesn't notice Naruto changing at him with a chidori, the chidori hits him in the leg and arm which give him a bad burn.

Dark tries doing hand signs as Naruto turns his back to him but once he sees the hand signs Naruto stabs him in the chest as few tears come down Naruto face. Naruto start walking to the other fights as the tears leave his face. "_Goodbye old friend_"

Hana and Haku

"You're not going to win so just leave" Hana said to the mask person.

"I don't want to kill but if I most I will" With that said Haku sent ten needles at Hana but she dodge them. She did hand sighs for Shikyaku no Jutsu as she get on all fours. She turns her three dogs into clones of herself. One clone was on her back and other two clones copied Hana. Hana and one on her started to spin but this not like Kiba because the spinning was moving to Haku but just as it about hit it start to go on fire but Haku get hit on the arm that start to bleed badly and also her arm is burned but she see that she get a opening and sent needles at the two clones once they get hit by a rain of needle both clone turned back into gray fur dogs. Hana was scared because two of her friends get hit by the needles and now are knock out and she feared the worst for them but as she was forcing on the hurt dogs she didn't see the needles come at her but as their about hit her she sees a red blur that come right in front of her. She realizes it was Naruto and that he took the hit for her. Naruto arm get hit by ten needles. Naruto who was getting pissed at this point and start to charge at Haku.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Naruto yelled at the mask person in front of him.

Hana run behind Haku and Naruto side step and then sent a round house kick to Haku gut that sent her back and right into Hana kick to the back. Naruto then hit Haku in the gut and leg which dropped her.

"We have to go see if Tsume is ok" Naruto said as he's reaching his limit and Hana nodded and told Dark (one of the dogs) to look after Flame and Blaze (two other ones and all three of them are girls) she nodded to her mistress.

When they get to the fight they see Tsume bleeding in the arm and leg and her ninja dog not doing any better with both back legs bleeding and his back. Naruto sees that Zabuza is going to jump then slam his blade into Tsume so before he could get to her head. Naruto stops the mess blade with his but because of his numb left arm he can't hold the blade so he pushed Tsume out of the way as the blade pushes his away and cuts Naruto right down the back.

"I show you what you get for trying hurt someone I care about" He said as Naruto then tries stabbing in the arm as Tsume does her clan attack like Hana did. Hana did her attack behind Zabuza. Zabuza dodge but Tsume and Naruto attack but Hana hit his arm. At this point all four of them are tired from fighting so much.

When Zabuza sees how Naruto is still fighting with a numb arm and a bleeding back. He can't help but wonder how this kid is still standing and he was thankful that he only knock out Haku and didn't kill her.

."We will give up" Zabuza said to him as Naruto was looking at him wired.

"If you *pant* give up then *pants deeper* why not join *pants and slow closes his eyes* Konoha the pay is better" He said as Zabuza nodded to him as Naruto passes out.

Later that night Naruto wakes up to the sound of singing and when he opens his eyes he sees Tsume singing a beautiful song or was it her voice that was beautiful. Naruto just stared at her for seemed like forever but once she notice Naruto was staring at her she stop singing and walked over to her.

"How come you're staring so much?" She asked him.

"Because your voice sounds like an angel" When he realize what he said he blushed but when he look back at Tsume she was blushing as well.

"Can I ask something?" She said to him.

"Sure what is it?" Naruto said as he sat down beside her.

"What was she like?" She said him in a caring voice.

"If I had to say then I would say she was a goddess. She never gets mad at anymore ever when she should. She had a beautiful voice and she also beautiful woman. She had the biggest heart in the world because she go out of her way to help anyone that need help" Naruto said/tells back to her.

"How come you flirt with us so much? You seem to do it with us a lot more than everyone else" She said to him.

"You find out one day" He said back to her.

"I hope I do and thanks for saving me" She get up and kissed his cheek then headed to bed.

Naruto walked outside the clan house and looks up at the night sky. "_I guess they had brought me back to Konoha when I was knocked out_". Naruto looks back at the house clans then heads to the stone. When he gets there he sees Anko sitting down by it. Naruto walks up to her and sits beside her and looks and he notices that she been crying for a long time. He warped his arm around her shoulder and that when she finally notices him there.

"What are you doing here Naru-kun?" She asked him in a sad tone of voice. One thing Naruto hates in the world beside that asshole is seeing Anko sad. He pulled her closer and moved her head to his chest which she begins to cry on his chest. Naruto gently strokes her hair with his right hand. He takes her hair tie out and her hair falls down and goes to the middle of her back. He begins to stroke her hair again as he looks at her.

"It's ok Anko-chan because I'm here for you and always will be" He said gently to her as he is stroking her long purple hair. She looks at him and smiles because she knows that he really means it and will always been there for her. She buries her sad face into his chest. As he strokes her hair he looks at the stone and thinks about Motoko and he knows that he will not fail her because he going to keep her sister Anko safe no matter what.

"Thank you" She said to him as she's crying on his chest. He just smiles at her and holds her closer to him. He looks at her and then at the stone and few tears come down his face which he feels a hand wipe them away. When he looks whose hand it is he sees that it's Hana and she smiling at him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her wondering why she would be out here at this time and at the stone.

"To make should both of you don't catch a cold and let's go back to the clan house" She said to them with a smile on her face because Anko had fallen asleep on his chest. Naruto picked up Anko and fallowed Hana back to the Inuzuka main clan house. He looked at Hana most of the walk and she notice him but didn't said a word because she is starting to like him looking at her that way. Once they get to the main house Hana let them to a free room where he lays Anko down on the bed and leaves the room without waking her up.

"Thank you Hana-chan" He said to her in a thankfully tone of voice. She looks at him and then looks back in front of her.

"You don't need to thank me for helping out a friend" She said to him in a teasing voice.

"I should be going now" He said to her but as he is turning to walk away she grabs his arm and palls him back. "What is it Hana-chan?"

"Stay here" She said to him with a blush on her face. She was trying to understand her new feelings for the blonde headed shinobi but she wants to understand but she can't right now.

"Are you sure but is there any room?" He asked her unknowing that her mother was behind him with a smirk on her face.

"You can sleep with me again" Tsume said to him which one made him jump because he had no idea she was behind him and 2nd he turned around to face her with a beat red face.

"Are you really ok with that?' Naruto asked her nervously and remembering the last time he was in bed with her.

"I don't mind sharing my bed with you" She said with a smirk and a wink causing Hana to get mad at her mother a little but was trying to hide it.

"Then I guess I'll stay and tomorrow we have a new mission right?" He asked her in a normal tone of voice.

"Yes and this time let us help you or else" She said to him with an evil smirk on her face.

"I don't want know what or else means" He said with a pale face which cause both women to giggle at him.

"Let's get inside my room to sleep before it's too late to sleep" She said to him then she walks to her room and Naruto fallowed behind her leaving a mad Hana because her mother gets to sleep with him two times now and he didn't once. She was wondering why she getting mad about it and if she was growing to like him in a boyfriend way.

When Naruto get inside the room right away he closed his eyes because he knows what going to happen now. But he felt a hand on his shoulder and once he looked at the person that the hand belongs to he starts to have a nosebleed. Right there in front of him was a full nude Tsume and she was giving him an evil smirk before pulling her black silk robe on. She left the robe opened then went and lay down on the bed and looking at Naruto with the same evil smirk. "_I going die from blood lose one of these days_" Was the only thoughts in his head right now as he stares at Tsume. He walks over to the bed and lies beside Tsume who is trying just driving him nuts and he's wishing to kami that he never flirted with her because this is what happens because he did. He faces to the wall and trying not to think about the sexy woman next to him.

Naruto fallen into a deep sleep but he woke up inside his mind and was wondering why the fuzzy ball wants with him this time. Naruto walks down the path into a room with a cage with metal bars and a piece of paper that had the word seal on it.

"What is it fuzzy ball?" He said the fox with his normal tone of voice.

The fox looked at him and couldn't help but see all Naruto pain and anger in his eyes and he then thinks about his past with his mate and she was killed by the same man that killed his jailer mate and that why he is kinder to Naruto now but he still wants that mans head.

The fox looks back at Naruto and begins to talk to him.

"**I want to make a deal with you kit**" He said to Naruto in his normal demonic tone of voice.

"What kind of deal is that?" He replied back without blinking at the giant nine tail fox.

"**We both want to kill the same man and for the same reason. That is why I going help you by training you inside your mind when you sleep. By doing that you will learn more jutsus and skills as you sleep"** The fox said to him as he stares into his blue eyes waiting for him to talk.

"What is it in for you by doing that?" Naruto said to him as he just blindly stares at the fox and wondering what is in it for him.

"**You have to kill that snake asshole**" He plainly said back to his jailer.

"Ok and when will you start training me?" Naruto asked him and wanting to know where.

"**Right now Kit**" He said back to his jailer as Kyuubi turned into a human that was around twenty-one and was dressed in a black shirt and blue pants and had red short hair. He thrown a big scroll at Naruto which said fox summoning.

"You want me to summon foxes now?" He asked the man.

"Yes and that's not all" Once he said that to Naruto he unsealed two blades from a scroll that was behind him. The one blade was blue colored blade which was shaped oddly because the blade was the sharp of lance because it had a normal looking handle but the blade up straight up and had a lance looking sharp but the tip was a sword tip and not a lance. The blue sword was the bigger then him. The other blade a red colored blade and was bigger than the blue one .(Think of Cloud sword from Ff7 the movie but its colored red now)

"How am I going use both at one time!?" Naruto yelled/said to him in a loud tone of voice.

"You only going use one at a time dumbass" Was only replied he get from Kyuubi.

Naruto took the summoning scroll which he then opened it and signed it with his blood just like he did for his father dog summoning.

"I will train you how to use the swords next time you sleep but for now leave me in peace" He said as he waves his hand and Naruto woke up in the bed which he is sharing with Tsume whose legs are around his causing him to blush a deep shade of red. He looks to see Tsume face but when he looks lower he sees that most of her robe is gone and he can plainly see her breasts and little bit of blood comes out of his nose. Naruto get out of the bed without waking the sleeping woman then slipped out of the room and into the hallway and as he going outside he sees Hana sitting outside the house with her three dogs beside her. When he gets closer she notices him and looked at him as she just sat there.

"Why are you up so late?" Naruto plainly asked her in his normal tone of voice. He looked at her and notice that she was wearing a blue silk robe and also that she was shaking because she starting to get cold. Naruto sat down and pulled her into a hug.

"If you cold you should go inside and warm up" Naruto said to her who just looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" She said to him with a smile but he just stare at her and was wondering what is up with her.

"Why are you thanking me?" Naruto asked confused because he has no idea why she's thanking him.

"For helping me and for holding me" She replied back to him as she rested her head on his chest. Naruto looked at her then looked at her eyes which she noticed and blushed at him.

"You never need to thank me for helping you" He said back to her in a loving tone of voice.

'Let's get you back to your room" He said to her as she nodded then walked back with Naruto to her room. Once they got to her room he kisses her on the cheek and she goes into her room to sleep.

"**I forget to tell you, that you that I awake your bloodline. It's a bloodline to use ice at your will of your mind. Like turn your skin into ice as a shield or make things out of ice. I show you how to use it later and it comes from your mother side"** Kyuubi said as he goes back to sleep.

Naruto walks in Tsume room and realize that he really needs to move on. When he goes to the bed she opens her eyes and looks at him. "That was nice how you helped Hana" She said as Naruto was shocked that she knows.

"Yes, thank you two for making me realize that I have to live not in the past but in the time I live in" He said to her as he kisses her lips. She was shocked but she didn't break the kiss but make it deeper. Naruto moves onto the bed which he is now on top of Tsume as he kisses her lips.

They hear the door open and Hana had tears in her eyes. Naruto then moves to her and pulls her into a hold.

"Let me go" She told him but he would not then he looks at her.

"I'm sorry, I have feels for both you. I know that not right so I just go now" He said as he disappeared is a way of flames. Leaving both of them shocked and looking at where he once was.

"Kaa, what happened?" She asked her mother.

"I think he likes both of us but I think his hearts is likes more than just one person and so he doesn't want date anyone because of that. That's most likely why he left once you start crying. He most think if other people that wanted be with him seen that. He doesn't to hurt anyone so he left" She said to her daughter.

"I see maybe we should go find him" Hana said to her mother as she nodded. When both of them left they forget one thing and that was they still in robes. They find him at the place they known he were be at the memory stone. Naruto turned his skin into ice as he hears two people behind him and when he sees who it is he removes the ice.

"How did you do that Naruto?" Tsume asked him.

"Kyuubi awake my bloodline little while ago" He said to them as they were shocked but Tsume had a idea.

"You don't want be with us because you don't want have to pick and hurt one of us?" She asked him which he nodded to her. 'But if you have bloodline and your only one. You can have more than one woman and it's up to how powerful the bloodline is" She said back to him as both women kissed his lips shocking Naruto.

"Let's go back and get some sleep" She told him as both him and Hana nodded to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Beta reader is Seikorin

Hopeful you guys and girls like this chapter.

**Warning you may read things you may not like so if you try flaming me I'll just use the flames to heat up water for Naruto's ramen.**

The three of them walk back to the clan house but Naruto doesn't know what he going to do if he's told that he has to have more than two girlfriends. He looks at both Hana and Tsume with a smile on his face because he can be with both of them without hurting one of them; He truly just hopes that he will always keep them safe and happy.

He doesn't want to let down them because if he did that he doesn't think he can forgive himself for failing to keep anyone that he truly cares about safe. When three of them get back Tsume and Hana pull him towards Tsume room and inside but once they get inside they move him on the bed and take a spot on each side of him.

"If this how I'm going to sleep from now on then I really could get used to this." He smirks to both of them causing them to blush but lay their heads on each of his shoulders. Tsume whispers into his ear. "You better because soon I'm going to mark you as my mate soon." Naruto blushes a deep shade of red causing Hana to wonder what her kaa just did.

Once they had fallen asleep Anko had looked in and smiled because Naruto was finding love again and maybe someone who can heal his broken heart. She's shocked that he had got two women but she's little hurt that she didn't tell him how she felt about him, She smiles and closes the door because she will always be the closest person to him even if it just a friend but she still hopes she can be with him somehow.

When morning come the three of them are waking up to the sound of someone yelling but once Tsume opens her eyes she sees her son yelling then passing out. She had forgotten that her son didn't know what happened but she had a smirk on her face because this was going be funny to watch.

Naruto opens his eyes and looks to see what happened then kisses both Hana and Tsume on the lips but Tsume doesn't let him pull away. She grabs his head and kisses him back with force slipping her tongue inside his mouth.

"It's a good thing you two have clothes on this time or he may have been scarred for life." This just causes both of them to giggle then looks at him. 'Let's get out of bed and get something to eat before Kiba wakes up." Tsume told them but she just gets out of the bed and waits for her Naruto to join her.

Hana and Naruto fallow her out of bed and into the kitchen where both Hana and Naruto start making breakfast for them. When they hear someone coming in they thought it was Kiba but it was Anko who had a smirk on her face. Naruto was glad that she wasn't crying anymore because it hurts him when he sees her like that.

"Looks like you had a nice sleep Naruto-kun or was it to good that you wish you didn't have to get out of bed?" Naruto was blushing because he had thought about what she would have done if she had found out about him being with Hana and Tsume.

"We all wished that but my son had to come in and ruin the good morning." Naruto just stares at Tsume because that wasn't what he wanted to say to Anko.

"I see I guess that Naruto-kun did good work on you two last night." That causes all three of them to blush but they yell at the same time. "We didn't do that yet!" They yelled at the same time and then looked at each other and blush harder.

"But I kind of wished he did that to me." Tsume said with a smirk causing Naruto to drop his mouth. If he had known that he may of have went for it and not just laid there next to her but Tsume looks at him with a smirk showing that she was joking.

"I was just joking but it looks like you wanted me that much Naru-kun." He just looks away but he moves over to Tsume and puts his hand on her ass giving it a good grab causing her to jump a little.

"What are we eating today Hana?" Hana looks at her kaa then looks around to see what they have to make. "That will be eggs and bacon for breakfast today kaa." Naruto looks at Hana and smiles because he loved today.

But little bit later he sees Tsume bending over to pick something up and he couldn't pass this chance up.

He moves his hand and slaps her ass causing her to jump but the thing was he did see Kiba just walk in as he slaps Tsume ass. Kiba just grows more pissed because he had thought he was seeing things but now he wants to kill Naruto.

"What in hell is going on here?" Tsume looks at her son but then looks at Naruto who she gives a smirk to, Naruto was wondering why she was smirking at him like that and hopes she doesn't do anything to cause Kiba to grow more pissed at him.

"You see Kiba Naruto here is dating me and your sister." Kiba was about to blow up but when he looks at his kaa he couldn't believe what was going on. Why in hell did he have to pick to date his kaa and sister but he doesn't know why two people would want to date one person.

Kiba does one thing he always does in this kind of thing and attacks Naruto but Naruto just freezes him to the ground making him unable to move. He looks at Naruto and couldn't believe that he had this kind of power because he had never seen him use it before.

"You need to learn when you should fight and when you shouldn't fight Kiba; you will end up not only hurting yourself or getting yourself killed but the ones around you as well." Anko looks at him because she knows he's thinking about her sister when he says this. "_You're still blaming yourself for not saving her aren't you Naruto?"_

"Time for breakfast so stop all this fighting till after we get done eating the food that I made or else." Kiba and Naruto both pale when she said or else to them because they know never to piss of a woman or at least Naruto knows that.

"Ok Hana-chan." Naruto sits down but Tsume sits on his lap causing Kiba to give him an evil look and Hana to pout. "Hana-chan don't pout because next time my lap is free you can sit on it." That makes Hana smiles at him and Anko and Kiba roll their eyes because this not what they want to see when they're eating.

Naruto did enjoy feeling Tsume ass on his lap but his little friend was starting to wake up and hopes she doesn't feel it going against her nice sharp rounded ass cheeks.

"Can we please stop all this lovely things because some of us are trying to eat our food?" Anko nods her head to agree but the three of them just smirk at these two. Naruto knows Anko isn't someone who likes to watch it but she does love to be someone who is doing these so called lovely things.

"I guess we can stop doing it and leave the so called lovely things off in till we are done eating." Naruto told them but when he starts to eat his food Tsume kisses him and uses her tongue to steal the piece of out of his mouth and takes it inside her mouth. Naruto was smirking because he was going to like doing that with her but he has to wait till she gets some in her mouth.

"I'm going to eat in the living room." Anko gets up and Kiba does the same causing the three left in the room to laugh. Tsume takes a piece of bacon inside her mouth only for it to be taken out by Naruto tongue just like she did to him.

"When do I get my turn Naru-kun?" Hana looks at him with a pout on her face but Naruto moves Tsume off his lap causing her to look at him then smirk. He moves over to Hana but as she was about to put a piece of food inside her mouth it drops on her chest, Naruto smirks because he was now glad that her shirt showed some of her chest.

He moves his head to her chest and licks the food up causing her to shiver from his tongue moving across her bare chest. Hana looks at him but she now notices the food is still in his mouth as he moves his lips to hers. She takes the food out of his mouth and into her but she can feel his hands run down her back and stop on her ass giving each cheek a good squeeze causing her to jump a little.

"That was so mean Naruto-kun." He smirks and goes back to where his plate was and starts to eat but his eyes were still looking into Hana's eyes. "But you know you loved every second of it."

Once he gets done with his food he brings the plate to the sink and looks at his two girlfriends and hopes everything will work out good. "I have to go and get clothes but I'll meet you two here when I'm ready ok?" They nod their heads to him and he starts to walk out of the house. Once he's out he heads to his family but he hopes he doesn't get killed for what happened because he knows how his kaa overreacts to things.

When he gets inside his house he sees right away both his kaa and tou waiting for him as they stare at him. He knows he has to come up with something fast or he's going to be doomed for ever or may not even leave this house alive.

"What happened young man?" His kaa didn't sound happy at all and he was starting to sweat up a storm at this point. "I went on a mission with my team and got hurt." Kakashi starts to talk now."We know that but we want to know where you have been since then." Now he hated his luck right now.

"I been at Tsume-hime and Hana-hime place, I also made a deal with Kyuubi that he's going to train me. We both want to kill that asshole but also I unlocked a bloodline from kaa side of the family, I can control ice." Both of them were taken back but this wasn't over yet and they know it.

"I also have the kitsune summon and two cool weapons!" They look at each other then back to their son and wonder what the hell was going on, they also want know why he calling the two of them himes.

"Why are you calling them himes? Did something happen with you three and you better tell me son?" He rubs the back of his head as he looks at them and nods his head; they couldn't believe he did something with not one older woman but two.

"Young man you better tell us all of what happened!" His kaa may not be a shinobi but she was scary as hell when she's pissed, so Naruto tells them the whole story once he gets done he goes to his room get clothes then to the bathroom in order take a shower.

Kakashi looks at his wife. "_What in hell has our kid been doing all this time, I don't know if the world going end but at this rate I not be shocked."_ Yuna just looks at her husband but she looks back at her son, she knows he has to make his mistakes and learn from them. She can't always be the one to tell him what to do with his life but she can be there when he needs her.

When he was ready he leaves but he looks at his family and smiles because even if they don't see eye to eye on things they are his family, his one and only family that he has. He slowly leaves the house and heads to his himes for a mission.

He may not know what future will bring but he does know that he wants to spent it with people he cares about, he doesn't want end up losing out on chances that may bring happiness to not only him but ones he cares about as well.

When he gets back to the Inuzuka clan house he notices both of them are ready. _"What kind of mission will we get this time and I hope it's not a boring one." _When he gets up to them he gives each a kiss on the lips before the three of them start to walk to the Hokage tower.

"What are we doing today?" Tsume just looks at him because right now he needs to tell the Hokage what has just happened to him. She knows it may cause hell but right now hiding something like this wasn't a good idea.

"You need to tell the Hokage-sama about your new bloodline, no trying to get out of telling him." He watches Tsume look at him but he knows he had to tell him sooner or later but he was partly hoping for later.

They slowly walk to the tower but Naruto couldn't keep from staring at their asses but Tsume catches him in the act but she just shakes it for him. He was shocked but liked what she was doing but he moves his hand to her ass feeling it shake against his hand.

When the three of them get inside they see Zabuza and Haku talking to the Hokage but his eyes go to Haku because he wonders how she was doing. "Hokage-sama we have something to tell you about what Naruto-chan just did."

The Hokage looks over to Tsume but he wondering what could wrong and why she calling him Kun. "So now it's Naruto-kun? What did he do this time?" Tsume's fighting a blush that coming to her cheeks.

"Naruto-kun awaked a bloodline that was from his kaa side, he can now control ice but unlike Haku here, he doesn't make mirror he makes pure ice but I only seen him turn his skin into ice so far." Naruto turns his skin into ice causing Zabuza, Haku and the Hokage to be shocked but wonder what else he could do with it.

"You keep surprising people my boy." Hokage looks at him but he wonders what kind of mission he should give them but also what the council going to do once they find out about his bloodline.

"Can we have a mission already?" Everyone in the room laughs because Naruto asked in a childish tone of voice but the Hokage look to see what missions he has right now to give out. There were only two rank c missions and one was to go to land of waves to guard a bridge builder.

"Can you send in Tazuna?" Hokage asked which an old drunk man walks in a little bit later, he looks over at the people in the room. "Zabuza and Haku you will be going with them to keep Tazuna safe till he gets done building the bridge in land of Waves."

"So kids are going to keep me stay plus two adults?" Naruto looks at him as he starts to make a fist but the old man sees Naruto's eyes showing a promise of pain to him and with that he backs up. "What I mean to say was ok let's ok and keep me safe."

"We will meet you at the north gate in two hours do you understand Tazuna-san?" He nods his head to Tsume before walking out of the room, Naruto looks at Haku and Zabuza and smiles to them.

"Before you go there is a reason why I'm asking Zabuza to go with you. You real mission isn't to guard him but to kill Gato." Naruto looks at him because this wasn't a joking matter. "_Who is this person that we have to kill?"_

"Gato is destroying land of waves by taking all the money and other things, the real reason he has be killed is because he's been dealing with other shinobi villages I don't know who or why." Naruto nods his head before he looks at the old man because he has two reasons to kill this asshole, one for ruining land of waves and dealing with other shinobis like this.

"We understand Hokage-sama; we will make sure that this fool Gato breaths his last breath." Zabuza said to his new leader, he maybe a cold blooded killer but he hated people like Gato. Naruto just nods his head but he looks at his two angels before a smirk comes across his lips.

"I'll meet you in two hours." Zabuza and Haku leave the office but Naruto with his team does the same leaving an old man to hope that they can handle this mission without anyone dying. He knows Naruto has lost to much as it is and doesn't want him to have to go through anymore pain right now.

Naruto just looks at his himes before moving his hands on them causing both women to look back at him. "Let's hope this mission goes well and nothing goes wrong ok?" They can see that he's worrying about this mission but they just give him a smile back to him.

"Don't worry so much it's only a rank c mission, plus we are here to keep you safe no matter what." Hana kisses his lips before just look at him with a warm caring smile on her face; he can't help but smile back when he sees that.

"Let's go back to your house and I'll going to train for a bit before we have to meet up with everyone." Tsume nods before leading the three of them home but she looks back at Naruto and hopes he's done being worried about this mission.

When they get inside Naruto heads to the back where the training ground is at, he starts by making hand leave his hand and hitting a tree. '_I don't know what I can fully do with this new power but I'm going to try finding out.'_

He turns his skin into ice and notices that even through its ice it is harder than ice, he hits his hand again a tree leaving a mark but his hand didn't get hurt at all. He smirks before he hits the ground with his fist making ice spikes head forward from him in a path.

Naruto just smiles because this new power could help him keep the ones he loves safe from harm, he keeps trying new things for about a hour then ends back inside the house leaving training ground frozen in ice.

He notices Hana changing causing him to stop and watch her, once she was naked and looks for pair of panties to wear she see him and gives him a dirty look before he walks up to her. "I didn't say you could see me naked." He hides her hands with her hands but Naruto moves her hands away and gives her a passion kiss on the lips.

"I can't see you naked? You are my beautiful hime aren't you?" She nods before moving her body against his causing him to move his hand down her back. "You truly are beautiful Hana-hime." She blushes causing her to move her head against his neck to hide her face.

"You like my body?" He kisses her neck before moving to her soft lips. "Yes I do but I like you more than your body." He moves his hands to her butt grabbing each cheek but he stops when he feels a tap on his back causing him to look behind to see Tsume with a smirk on her face.

"How about you like her get dressed and ready before we end up being late." He nods his head but he gives Hana a nice slap on the ass before leaving her room. "He really does like slapping your ass Hana-chan." Tsume leaves the room leaving behind a naked blushing Hana.

"You got to see little Hana-chan naked?" She teased him but he just looks back smirks before moving his lips to ear. "I just can't wait see you naked again." He walks way with a big smirk on his face but Tsume is the one blushing now but she just stares at him.

Naruto waiting outside for about half an hour but he can finally see the two of them walking out. "It's about time himes." Both of them just smile to him before they start to walk to the meeting point for this mission.

He doesn't know what this mission going be like because they have Haku and Zabuza working with them on this one. He didn't think that these two would really join the village but he is glad that they did.

They see Haku standing next to both Zabuza and Tazuna but he notices Tazuna is drinking again causing him to shake his head. "Old man you drink too much." Tazuna glares at him but he just looks away causing Naruto to walk past him.

"Zabuza-san what do you think of this person?" Zabuza stares at Naruto because he really didn't know what to think of the blonde hair gaki in front of him, putting his life on the line like that in order to save Tsume was something that shocked him.

"People like Gato only give a damn about money and power; they don't give a damn about anyone that they are hurting. I maybe a missing shinobi or was but I can't stand sick fuckers like Gato at all." In true Zabuza couldn't that was one of reasons he tried to kill his ex leader in Mist.

Naruto couldn't take it but get anger when he hears about people that are like Gato, they are nothing but heartless assholes that should be killed and he wasn't going to let this go no matter what.

They keep getting closer to land of Waves but Naruto slowly notices something that everyone else notices as well, they start to walk slower but he sees someone ahead of them. The next thing they know is a lighting based attack is heading right to them.

Everyone jumps out of the way and Naruto grabs Tazuna to keep him from getting hit by the attack, Naruto looks at where the attack came from but he only sees a man in a cloak with funny looking blade in each hand.

He looks to see Zabuza but his face showed anger and hate toward this new person ahead of them. "Kurosuki Raiga you are working for a man like Gato!" Zabuza voiced was filled with anger and hate for this man in front of the group.

"It has been a long time Zabuza my old friend and teammate." But he looks at him and sees the new headband on Zabuza head. "But it's time for you to die or you can hand over the old man and leave with your life." Zabuza takes his sword in his hands and looks at him because no way in hell he is going to lose this asshole.


End file.
